


Different Kinds of Beauty

by Asteroid_Panda



Series: Different Kinds of... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Plus-Size, Plus-Size Reader, Reader plus-size, Reader-Insert, cheating ex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Y/N finds herself without a place to stay after discovering her boyfriend cheating on her. While Loki is unimpressed upon her first arrival, the more he watches the more he realizes how not to judge a book by its cover





	Different Kinds of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly how I saw this story going but eh, I think it worked out okay in the end.

            "Miss Pots, Y/N is requesting to come see you." Friday informed the common room.

            Pepper looked at Tony confused. "Oh of course, send her up." The two had been enjoying a peaceful moment with Steve and Sam watching pointless television.

            "Who's Y/N?" Sam asked, eyebrow cocked.

            "A close friend." Pepper said standing up. "She also works as my assistant. Has for about 4 years now." Pepper walks the short distance to the elevator. "She knows she doesn't have to ask to come here." Pepper muttered, forehead furrowed. 

            The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a distraught, teary eyed woman. Her eyes meet Pepper's and the woman attempted a smile. "Hi Pep."

            "Y/N/N" Pepper whispered as she watched her dearest friend walk up to her, looking small and broken. Pepper had a good idea why and was trying to not lose her cool.

            "Well, when you're right you're right." Y/N rubbed the back of her head and looked everywhere except at Pepper. Y/N laughed bitterly, "I, uh, I caught him. In our bed." Y/N laughed again but couldn't stop the tears. The men in the room looked on in pity gaining somewhat of an understanding. "I left Pepper. He didn't even try to make an excuse. I had to leave our apartment, our home of 2 years. I apologized as I left my boyfriend in our bed as he was having sex with another woman. I fucking apologized Pepper." At this Y/N burst in to tears and held her head in her hands.

            Tony growled while Sam and Steve hissed, all three livid that such men exist at all. Pepper took Y/N in her embrace and sat her down where she and Tony had been. Y/N now sat between Pepper and Tony, Pepper holding her hands while Tony rubbed Y/N's back soothingly.

            "I'm sorry" Y/N shuddered. "I just, I didn't know where to go. I guess I just went to into autopilot and came to where I felt happiest. But then I remembered what time it was and..."

            "Y/N you can stay here." Tony said plainly. "You practically live here anyway with all the work and help you do for all of us."

            Pepper glared at Tony as Y/N laughed dryly. "I'm sure that's one of the reasons I wasn't good enough" she whispered but it was heard by everyone.

            "Hey now!" Steve said suddenly. "I may not know the whole story but I doubt this had anything to do with you. If the man was cheating, there is no other reason than his own poor life choices." Everyone was nodding in agreement.

            "Thank you but as Captain America, I am sure you are required to say such nice things to people like me." Y/N gave a said smile.

            "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Pepper asked angrily.

            But before anyone could say anymore, the elevator door opened again to allow Thor and Loki into the common room. Thor looked curious at the woman while Loki just looked uninterested.

            Loki was on probation, more or less, having come back with his brother after they lost their home world. As much as the Avengers distrusted Loki, when Thor recited the story of their last adventure, they allowed Loki to live at the compound as long as he was under constant watch. Loki despised having a babysitter with him at all times but knew better than to argue. This could have gone much worse for him. Much, much worse.

            When Loki entered the common room he had planned on retreating to the corner where wall meet window and read. While he found most human books boring, he had found some interest in various fiction stories. He found the imaginations of these little creatures mildly impressive and found their attempts at understanding the magical realm amusing.

            What Loki was meet with however was Tony, Pepper, Steve and Sam huddled around a rather plain, chubby woman he had seen around the compound a hand full of times. She seemed to be upset over something and the others were trying to console her or at least trying to. Loki rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly knowing he would get no peace to read his book. He sat at his usual spot anyway in hopes of appearing to be disinterested enough to be left alone.

            "What is wrong? What has happened?" Thor asked as he joined his friends, keeping mind of where Loki had gone.

            "Look at me, making a sense. I'm sorry" Y/N had said standing quickly. "I'm just gonna go to my office. I have a couch I can sleep there." Y/N was walking quickly towards the elevator trying to escape her embarrassment.

            "Wait, come on Y/N/N" Pepper said, standing along with her friend to grab a hold of her arm. "We have plenty of spare rooms here. At least stay in a bed tonight. We can figure out what to do tomorrow."

            Y/N had stopped, allowing Pepper to hold her but refused to turn around. "Okay" was all Y/N said. She seemed defeated, too tired to fight.

            "Okay" Pepper said back. But that was all that was needed to be said between the friends. Pepper took Y/N in her stride and walked her to the elevator giving Tony a look as if to say she may be a while before she returned.

            There was silence that spilled over the room as the doors closed, taking the women away. "You know" Tony said finally, "I may have been a hardcore playboy before Pepper, but at least I never cheated on anybody" he spat.

            "I'm lost, what happened. That woman, she seemed familiar, but I am unable to place her face." Thor said looking to Tony.

            Before Tony said anything, Loki scoffed, not meaning to have let it out. "Something you want to say Loki?" Steve glared.

            Loki hummed "Yes, but I believe what I wish to say is considered, how could you put it, insensitive and rude" he smirked behind his book.

            "Loki" Thor warned. Gods he loved his brother but by the same gods could he be a pain in the ass.

            Loki shrugged. "I was just going to say that perhaps the reason you were unable to place her face, brother, is because it is one so plain that it would be hard to remember in the first place."

            "Get out." Tony snarled. Loki shrugged again. "Get out, I mean it. That is my wife's best friend. I don't care what you think of her, she doesn't need another piece of shit treating her like trash just because of the way she looks."

            Loki stood waving a hand carelessly as he walked, "Yet you seem disinclined to refute my opinion."

            "Brother!" Thor exclaimed, but it was too late. Loki had gone to the elevator and informed the AI he wished to return to his designated room. Whoever had been assigned to watch him would be less likely to talk to him than the current company he was in.

            "I would apologize for my brother but for one I know it would not mean anything and two, I grow tired of doing so" Thor sighed.

* * *

 

            It had been three days since Y/N had arrived at the compound and after insisting she stay (Tony even saying he would fire her if she didn't), Y/N was getting used to living in the same space as many of the world's greatest heroes. Y/N formally meet everyone even though many had know her or at least known of her from her working with Pepper.

            Y/N was still quiet and slightly withdrawn from everyone but still did her job beautifully. Y/N had even taken to cooking most meals for the people who where around when meals were needed. Wanting to repay the team for their kindness, she insisted on helping anyway she could.

            Loki continued to watch the woman. He still stood by what he said, she was plain in features and overweight. She had curves but they seemed to be in the wrong places and not smooth. However Loki did see the twinkle in her eye while she cooked for the team, the blinding bright smile she held when they complemented her on said food, the fluttering sound of her laugh when someone joked around. Loki saw that she may not appear to be an outward beauty but she quite shined inside.

            One of the many things Y/N had volunteered to do was keep an eye on Loki while the others were busy. She knew if Loki attempted anything, there was nothing she could do to stop it, but at least someone was keeping an eye on him. So that was how Loki found himself in his usual corner, pretending to read a book while Y/N was cooking in the kitchen humming along to something she had called a musical. After some explanation, Loki figured it was something a kin to plays.

            Y/N always seemed to be happy while she cooked so it was no surprise to see a large smile on her face at the moment. A sudden ring broke the melody and the smile was gone instantly. Y/N looked over to Loki after masking her face as emotionless as possible. "Do you mind if I take a call?" she asked politely.

            Loki was always surprised by how polite she was, even to him. He however, could not afford to let his persona drop so waved a hand dismissively but listening closely as Y/N let out a shuddering breath and answered her phone.

            "Hello." Y/N said blankly.

            "Hey babe" the man said unceremoniously.

            "Please do not call me that." Y/N turned away so her back was facing Loki, not wanting to bother him while he read. The last thing he needed was a blubbering mess to distract him, he needed time to himself too. Y/N's thoughts were drawn back to the other man on the phone.

            "Don't be like that babe" Loki rolled his eyes at the crude word that he assumed was meant to be endearing. "Come back from where ever it is you holed yourself up at and we can talk about this. You know it's you I love."

            Y/N whimpered softly while her free hand clutched her middle. She knew he was lying, she _knew_ it but still. "I-I don't" but she was cut off.

            "You know that meant nothing to me babe" the man whined. "Besides you remember what I said before. If you would just lose some weight and clean yourself up, I wouldn't have to look to other women to have sex."

            Loki didn't need to see Y/N's face to know tears were now falling. "I've been trying" she whispered, unsure of herself. Maybe he did love her but just couldn't find her body attractive.

            Damn. Loki knew mind control and this shit was impressive. Even though Loki did not find Y/N the most attractive woman on Earth, and he agreed that her body would be more appealing if she lost weight but that did not mean she was not a good partner or lover. Y/N was a wholesome woman and a great human, looks meant little in all honesty. Loki's train of thought was derailed as the man started talking again.

            "But clearly not enough babe. Otherwise I wouldn't have had to look at another woman" he sounded like he was chiding a small child for taking a cookie before dinner instead of destroying a woman's self worth. Loki was growing furious by the second.

            "I-I know. I'm sorry" Loki lost his mind at this statement. What the hell did she have to be sorry for? That this man was too stupid to realize what an amazing person Y/N was? That he was a vain and cruel human? Loki refused to let this continue.

            "Come home" the man commanded.

            "I-" but Y/N gasped as Loki soundlessly appeared in front of her. There was murder in his eyes and not realizing he had heard her conversation, she believed those eyes were directed at her. Oh god now she had two men furious with her, how horrible could she be? "I will talk to my boss. She is helping me at the moment. I am so sorry but I must go."

            The man snickered "You do that babe. See you soon. I love you."

            Y/N gulped, unable to tear her eyes away from Loki's. His eyes, while murderous, held magic and seemed to swirl with it, curls of gold and green swimming through his usual pale blue ones. Y/N had always thought them beautiful but now she found them mesmerizing and breath taking. The man spoke up when she said nothing. "Babe," voice laced with warning "I said I love you."

            Loki narrowed his eyes. He had no idea Y/N thought his anger was directed at her, too involved in his murderous haze to notice anything other than his anger towards this mortal man.

            Loki's narrowed eyes caused waves of fear and another feeling Y/N was unfamiliar with course through her spine. She needed to get off the phone before Loki lost his patience with her. "I love you too" Y/N all but whimpered under Loki's gaze, curling in on herself even more. One can only handle so much fear before caving and between the man on the phone and Loki, this was about to be a full on collapse.

            Loki stood to his full height, enraged that Y/N had said she loved this man even if it was out of fear. His rage grew even more, though he did not think it possible, when he heard the man mutter a "good girl" before hanging up. Y/N stood frozen under Loki's burning stare.

            "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb your reading." Y/N was visibly shaking and it was only then did Loki realize he was scaring her. He let his shoulders drop and tried to relax his gaze.

            "Who was that on the phone?" Loki had tried to sound calm but his words were laced with poison.

            "My-my boyfriend" Y/N whispered, still trembling.

            "The one who you walked in on sleeping with another woman?" Loki raised an eyebrow. He realized that Y/N did not know he had been listening to the whole conversation and not just her side.

            For the first time since his appearance, Y/N couldn't hold Loki's eyes any longer. "Yes" a softer whisper.

            Loki clicked his tongue. "Yet you still call this _man_ your boyfriend?" Loki spat the word.

            "He had his reasons" Y/N muttered. "Reasons that I understand" Y/N still refused to look directly at Loki, both arms now holding her pudgy middle.

            Without knowing his own actions, Loki had reached out to Y/N. He didn't know what he planned to do and stopped once his brain caught up with his body. Y/N however cowered at his out reached hand, an involuntary whimper falling from her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. As if Y/N too had had no control of her actions, she gasped and threw a hand over her mouth when she realized what her actions must have looked like to Loki. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Y/N muttered.

            Loki was stuck, hand still hanging in the air. He was staring confused at her sudden apology. "Why? Why are you sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" Loki asked, a little shaken himself at his actions.

            "I'm sorry" she cried again before she ran off towards the elevator. As luck or fate would have it, it opened when she reached it, revealing Steve and Thor returning from a mission. Y/N said nothing as she pushed past the two solid men and pushed the button to escape to her room.

            "Loki, what did you do?" Thor boomed turning to his brother, a clap of thunder heard very near the compound.

            Loki, anger still flowing through his veins turned to Thor with just as much vigor. "I did nothing brother. Not that you would believe me. Y/N's boyfriend called and upset her. I was asking what he had said but she was so distraught she ran off."

            Before Thor could respond, Steve placed a hand on the angry god's shoulder and ever the mediator, asked "Friday is this correct? Does that match what you saw?"

            "Yes captain, Loki is being true." the AI replied softly. A moment of silence passed before it spoke again. "And because the call was made on a Stark Industries business phone, the call would be recorded, but you would need the boss' permission to access it."

            Neither Steve or Thor said anything, taken aback by the fact that even the AI seemed to be concerned about the conversation.

            Loki cleared his throat. "Captain Rogers, as much as it displeases me to say, there are a select few things I do not yet know of human culture and proper etiquette but is it normal to have one woman with whom you say you love and care for but have another to keep your bed warm if the one you _love_ displeases you physically?" The look of pure disgust told Loki enough. "Hmm, I thought not. Then someone should really inform that insect of a man this information as well."

            "Wait were you listening to her conversation?" Steve asked.

            "Yes because I was curious. Plus the look of dread on her face when looking at her phone was concerning."

            "Hold on one minute" Steve crossed his arms in that captain way he does. "You were saying a few days ago that you thought Y/N was plain and not worth remembering."

            Loki shrugged. "I know what I said Captain Rogers and to a point I still stand by what I said. She has plain features. But" Loki said before Thor could reproach his brother "learning about her and watching her, there is much more to her than beauty, or lack of. Just because she is not the most fetching woman I have ever laid eyes on does not mean she is not a dazzling and wholesome one. I am able to admit I judged a book by its cover, as you say. Y/N is a wonderful woman and I can imagine she is a glorious partner in companionship. No woman should have been talked to the way she was just talked to."

            Both Thor and Steve stared at Loki, eyes wide, mouths slightly open. Loki smirked, enjoying the speechlessness of the two loudmouths. "Now if I may, I would like to go check on the woman in question. She seemed quiet distraught. Do I have your permission to do so dear brother? Captain?" The two simply nodded, still at a loss for words. Loki laughed lightly and walked towards the elevator, knowing where Y/N would be.

-

            Y/N had retreated to the room she was staying in after Thor and Steve had entered the room. She was embarrassed enough having been seen by Loki, the last thing she needed was for Thor and Steve to see her a blubbering mess as well.                      

            Y/N sat down on her bed as she wiped away her tears and runny nose. What a fool she was. She knew that he was lying, there was no question of it. But what if he wasn't? It's not like she had a lot of options when it came to dating. Men never looked her way, nor women for that matter.

            Standing up she made her way to the in suit bathroom and removed her top to reveal her t-shirt bra and her muffin top. She pressed her hand hard against her stomach in a attempt to make it appear flat. _I could be so much better_ , Y/N thought. _If I was only smaller than people would like me more and give me more of a chance._       

            There was a sudden knocking on the door causing Y/N to jump. Her first thought was that Steve had come but an even scarier thought crossed her mind. _Oh no he told Pepper._

            As Y/N opened the door, it turned out neither of her guesses were correct. Before her stood Loki, the god himself. Y/N blinked a couple times to see if her eyes were playing tricks but alas, there he stood in all his glory. Staring into his eyes that still held a slight swirl of green, Y/N was stunned by his appearance and it certainly had nothing to do with his devilish good looks. Nope not at all.

            Y/N blushed as her mind wandered and cleared her throat. "Loki is something wrong?" Loki blinked a few times as if he himself was confused by his being there. His lack of response was wearing on Y/N's nerves when she suddenly remembered. "Oh Gods, the food!" Y/N gasped as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

            "No no, the captain took care of it. Don't worry. No I came to check. On you?" Loki looked confused as the words came out of his mouth which caused Y/N to give a small laugh.

            "Oh. Well thank you but I'm fine. I guess I'll be heading back so you won't have to worry about me getting in your way anymore. I'm sorry I bothered you while you were reading a moment ago. I was just caught off guard is all. Thank you for your concern though. "

            "Y/N that is not why I was upset." Loki said as he loomed over the short human. It was an odd comparison. Y/N seemed to be as short and chubby as Loki was tall and lean. Yet this didn't bother him in the least.

            "Oh?" Y/N said again. "Then why...?" Y/N muttered.

            "Because I heard what that man said to you." Loki saw the light in Y/N's eyes dim slightly. "Did you actually believe what he said? About loving you but refusing your body?" Y/N's silence was enough of an answer for him. "I did not take you for a fool Y/N."

            "I am no such thing!" Y/N nearly shouted as she raised her head to stare Loki in the eye.

            "Oh really?" Loki raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. He hadn't seen this feisty side before but was quiet enjoying it.

            There was a brief stare down between the two before Y/N stepped aside and made a motion signifying Loki was allowed to enter. Loki kept his smirk as he entered the room and surveyed the new surroundings. With a sigh Y/N started "Loki, there's been something I've wanted to ask for a bit but have been too nervous to ask." Loki said nothing but nodded for her to continue. "How long does your magic last?"

            "Pardon?" Loki scrunched his eyebrows.

            "When you change your appearance, how long does it last?"

            "Why do you want to know?" Loki eyed the woman, beginning to see where she was going with these questions.

            "Could it last forever?" Y/N was wringing her hands and was unable to look at him any longer. "Could you make me prettier?"

            Loki was at a loss for words, which was rare with his sliver tongue. He had been asked to do a lot of things in his centuries of living but nothing such as this. Of course he _could_ do such magic but there was no way he would tell Y/N that. "Y/N you don't need to change your appearance to be pretty. You already shine brighter than any star I have seen."

            Y/N blushed at his words but shook her head. "Loki, listen you don't-"   

            "No Y/N listen to me." Loki said throwing his shoulders back to stand tall. Y/N's shoulders fell but in the way a child had just been scolded not out of fear. "Y/N you are a wise woman. Do you think that someone who says they love you would choose to hurt you like this? I know hurt and I know manipulation and you my dear are a victim of both."

            "Loki look at me!" Y/N suddenly yelled startling the god. "Nobody will ever love me because of how I look, okay? This is the only option I have. I know that he doesn't want my body but at least he wants me in some sort of way even if it is just to use me. It's the best option I have. Someone like me has no other options. It's this or be alone."

            "So you'd rather be in an abusive relationship with some scum of a man than be on your own and happy?" Loki matches his voice with hers.

            "I don't know what else to do!" Y/N shouts.

            "You be the marvelous woman you are and live life to its fullest!" Loki shouts back.

            "What?" Y/N whispers her mouth hung open.

            "Y/N you don't  honestly think you deserve such a man in your life do you?" Loki was almost pleading at this point.

            "I- I- don't know anymore" Y/N whispered as she started to cry again.

            "No more tears little dove. You should never cry over a man like him." Loki took a seat next to Y/N on the bed where she collapsed.

            "Who would like someone like me? I'm so short and fat and ugly and-"

            "Stop!" Loki nearly roared and took Y/N's face in his hands. "You are lovely and beautiful in ways that are better than outward beauty and vanity. I was wrong myself. Okay I admit it that at first, I thought nothing of you but as I watched and studied you, I was shown how absolutely wrong I was."

            "You watchin me Loki?" Y/N couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face.

            "Every second my dove" Loki smiled seeing something other than sadness and self hate on her face. He ran his thumbs under her eyes to catch the few stray tears. "I can't make you prettier, as you say, because you are already the prettiest thing that has graced my presence."

            "Those are some sweet words mister" Y/N smiled and looked into his eyes with joy.

            "Ones I plan to make sure you realize everyday" Loki leans in and presses a chaste kiss to the side of her cheek.

            "You sure know how to make a girl blush" Y/N giggled.

            "Good it's a nice look on you, dove. Now let us deal with this insect of a man and then you go back to cooking that delicious smelling meal you were making, hmm?"

            "Okay" Y/N nodded and watched as Loki stood and made his way towards the door. "And Loki," Loki looked back with his hand on the door, eyebrow raised. "Thank you."

            "Of course." Loki smiled back. 


End file.
